


Bruises

by cheshirecat_smile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chickenpets, Inspired by Pacify, M/M, Pacifyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecat_smile/pseuds/cheshirecat_smile
Summary: After the beach. Starts right at the end of Harry's and Severus' post beach conversation.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Pacify Fan-Works: Fanfics for a Fanfic





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pacify Part 3: Solace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848010) by [Chickenpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets). 



_[That’s how it feels]_.  
  
Harry swallowed, hard. Severus felt that every time his barriers fell, every time thought about him. And he had just been sending Severus messages saying he was having “ _painfully sexual memories_ ”. He wished he had stopped to think how that would effect Severus before he had sent it. He’d have to watch what he says to Severus in the future. Keep all of his destructive thoughts inside his own head, until Severus said it was safe. He could do that. At least they could talk properly again. He had missed that.

Rolling over he glanced across the room to see that Ron and Hermione were still asleep. Which was fine by him, he enjoyed the quiet of having some time to himself. He decided to get up and make a cup of tea before the other two woke up. He grabbed the first set of clean clothes he laid his hands on and carried them over to the bathroom to get changed.

He stood in the tiny bathroom and starting pulling his clothes off. As his top slided over his chest he felt it brush pass the mark on his chest and gasped. He had nearly forgotten about that. He looked down to study it, and noticed that the colour had become even darker as he slept. Harry thought of the mark he knew was on his neck and wished there were mirrors in the tent. He had never particularly cared if he had access to a mirror before. Or well, at least he didn’t before Severus started giving him bruises. And that hadn’t exactly been an issue in the tent before now. But now. Now he wished for a mirror.

But he supposed spoons would have to do. He turned to go and get a spoon from the kitchen again, before he remembered. His magic. Severus had fixed his magic. He smiled as he held out his hand and a spoon flew into it. The image in the spoon was small and misshapen. Bringing the spoon closer to his neck he tried to see it more clearly. But with the spoon that close to his neck he couldn’t bend his head to see the reflection very well. So he pulled the spoon away again. He could hardly see the bruise, and he couldn’t really make out the details, and the reflection was upside down. But it was there. As black as it had been the day before, though he thought the teeth marks may have faded a little. But he could see it. A reminder of the events of the day before imprinted on his body for anyone to see. 

He dug his fingers into the mark, and hissed as it hurt. Not as much as it had hurt when Severus had given it to him. Severus was really good at hurting him. But Severus wasn’t here right now. He laughed quietly at himself for being so stupid. How could he miss the man already, he had seen him last night, and had spoken to him all of ten minutes ago. 

He pushed his ridiculous feelings aside and began pulling on his clothes. But as he got to the t-shirt, something occurred to him. He crept out of the bathroom, mindful not to wake Ron and Hermione, and routed through his pile of clothes. He found what he was looking for right at the bottom of the pile. The shirt he had worn to the wedding. It had a higher collar than the rest of his t-shirts, and would cover his mark. Not that he wanted to hide it, not at all. But the material brushing against it would draw his attention to it every time he moved his head. He buttoned it up and twisted his head to the side, testing how it felt, before deciding to do up the highest button on his shirt, pulling the collar tighter. Ensuring that it would press a little harder when he moved. He didn’t usually wear his shirts buttoned so high, but he was sure that if Ron and Hermione noticed they wouldn’t ask questions. They would think he was hiding the bite mark. He wasn’t thrilled about that, he did not want to hide the mark. Not at all. In fact, he wished he could show everyone. 

Wished he could just walk out of the tent right now, and let the entire world see. But he couldn’t. Because of the war. Because of fucking _Voldemort_. Because he was hiding from everyone in a tent in the middle of nowhere. But that doesn’t mean he couldn’t wish. Couldn’t imagine. Just imagine himself walking down Diagon Alley, or the halls of Hogwarts. With Severus’ mark on his neck. A physical sign for all to see that Severus was his soulmate. That they belonged together. They had the bracelets of course, but they weren’t the same, not really. Not how it mattered. Sure they were a link to Severus that we wore on his arm. But not many people knew the significance of them. They assumed it was just jewelry. But a bite mark, that would be different. Nobody could deny what a bite mark meant. No one could mistake it for a piece of jewelry. Nobody could attempt to explain it away. The shape of Severus’ mouth imprinted on his neck would be an undeniable sign that-

“Harry?” he heard Ron call from the other room, effectively halting his thoughts in their tracks.

“Harry?” He sounded slightly panicked. “Harry, mate, where are you?”

“I’m in here, Ron. I’ll be out in a second”. He adjusted his shirt, ran a brush through his hair and stepped out of the bathroom. Both Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table. He noticed them both looking suspicious at his choice of clothes. He turned his head and attempted to hid his reaction as the movement pulled his shirt collar tight against the mark. “Hey guys, did you sleep alright?” 


End file.
